Ferengeil
"Are you sure you want to come closer? You shall know what it is like to be fed to the flames. And whether you know it or not, you will then experience living hell." -Ferengeil in Micoda's mind Ferengeil is a fox of flame from the Junkyard in Crimson Spiral and a summonable creature. By absorbing Rolfen's defeated, purified form, it became Beast of Omens, an ominous creature, best described as an infernal fox referred to earlier as multi-tailed beast. It caused the chasm in Capital of Sepmornia upon appearing from the sky and splitting the city in half, effectively progressing the creation of an underworld area in the capital following the incineration of the Library of Sepmornia. He also posed as a summoner under the name Diablos. He later redeemed himself by being a valuable ally in the battles against Vizier Gega. He also became a major business owner in The Metropolis and one of the Ten Gladiator Kings. Story Little is known of Ferengeil's past. It hails from an area called Junkyard in Crimson Spiral, the fortress inhabited by the followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses. Like the other creatures in the Junkyard, it was burdened by being discarded. Due to its fate, it was filled with thoughts of revenge towards Vizier Gega. Ferengeil joined the mage Arcagus after leaving Crimson Spiral. The fox was the one to retrieve Micoda's stolen equipment from a merchant as requested by running away with them. As Micoda defeated his former friend become evil, Rolfen, Ferengeil felt the wolf-man's true power re-emerge and absorbed it. As a result, it would grow much stronger. Once Micoda completed the task given to him by Javier by burning down the Library of Sepmornia, Ferengeil saw his chance. He emerged by absorbing all the dark energies that wished to take advantage of the weakening of the city's invisible barriers. Therefore he used the flames that were sustained by the dark energies as a portal. What happened was staggering. The earth split and the city was divided. A charred area formed in the middle of the city like a pit. The beast towering over the city growled and people shuddered in fear. Ferengeil sent one fireball at the building of the Council of Animor to spook him and force him to retreat into Crimson Spiral. Afterwards the giant fox vanished from view, taking a more condensed form of an elderly summoner, ominously called Diablos. Upon Micoda's return to the capital to break his friends out of prison, it appeared to Micoda in a vision and threatened him. It re-appeared as Samael's group created a very powerful summon from the combination of summonable creatures. This summon, Leo, proceeded towards the capital. It was supposed to overwhelm it as summoned forth by Micoda's allies, namely Melody. While it seemed to be defeated easily, it unleashed a last suicide attack by giving up its tails in a ritual and setting Leo ablaze, which effectively killed Leo. Recession To the world, the infernal fox had fallen. In reality, its form merely changed. Some of its powers remained in the ground of the capital, in anticipation of a ritual which would unite its powers with the true form of the fox, which was that of the elderly summoner Diablos. The remnant at the chasm became a flame elemental and took a humanoid form called The Pyro-King. It was a fearsome enemy that only responded to the attraction of an epic battle, and challenged the mighty warrior Grex, only to lose like its original by performing a suicidal attack upon Grex's attack. Meanwhile Diablos proceeded to venture towards the one place where the powerful were appreciated and not considered threats to society. That place was Dystopia. It bided its time in the shadows until Themos Regus became insane due to overexposure to the Might of War and attacked Dystopia. In the confusion that followed, Arritz and Nemith, the two gladiators who could sense the true form of Diablos were eliminated. Themos died as well, taking all the blame for the incident. In a short time, Diablos gained a grip of power by advancing into the rank of Supreme Gladiator. He took control of the estate of the late Arritz, or more accurately of the Evia family. Under attack Diablos was targeted by an assassination attempt from the followers of The Magician. Later, The Magician entered Dystopia himself in order to attempt the assassination. In the ensuing, still unknown events during which also Marudeux appeared in the region, Tyrhos (Bronze of The Trinity) was killed. This forced the other members, Ekatrine and Moth (Gold and Silver of The Trinity) to pursue new alliances with which to uphold peace in the region and bring Tyrhos's murderer to justice. Diablos was later seen as Arcagus, who now knew of his identity and whereabouts, came to visit him. However, Diablos ushered Arcagus to leave, revealing that The Magician was present and a danger to both of them. The Magician revealed, gloating over how he finally triumphed over the fox, that he had dearly hoped to kill one of the Titans to become a chosen of Khalmotep. Yet killing the fox was still fine in his opinion. The Magician started by strangling Arcagus with energy and blowing him up, to which both the soul of Arcagus and the influence of Khalmotep resonated with immense fury. The influence and Arcagus's soul both entered Ferengeil, giving him access to all-new powers, the Living Hell Mode. He took a battle stance and readied himself to fight The Magician, even though spirits interpreted the battle as an Omen of Death. Ferengeil's flames and The Magician's lightning clashed but neither could cause significant damage to the other. The Magician decided not to continue and left, leaving no trail to pursue. Ferengeil then entered the nearby prison, Infernal Pit, by force and recruited two new people. He bestowed them with Curse of the Diabolical One. They were the axe-wielding Robert Baramov and a monk whom he gave the name Brimstone. Together they returned to Dystopia and recruited two more allies whom he wanted to come and be his "left and right hands", the gladiator community's Casper LeMarr and Nagash of 17 Eyes. Just as he was satisfied with their progress, a bomb detonated inside Robert Baramov, knocking Ferengeil out for the moment. The Magician rushed in and attacked them with his servants, but the desire of vengeance for Arcagus allowed him to immediately rise and strike powerfully to scare his enemy away, and The Magician and his allies, Blood Waher and Devos the Ritualist retreated. Ferengeil felt the presence of the enemy disappear towards Lanexa. However, an unknown ally near The Magician caused him to uncharacteristically shudder, and he decided to tend to the wounds of his critically wounded allies. After they were done recovering, Ferengeil and Brimstone gave chase to their foe towards Lanexa. However, in the heat of the desert, a mysterious beast calling itself Falwadbor appeared in front of them. It was a dog 2 and half meters high. Ferengeil and Brimstone quickly found out that they were not hurting the beast with regular attacks. He unleashed his entire rage and downed the beast in order to move on. He noted that the beast seemed like it had been sent out by someone else than The Magician, almost like a test of strength. Ferengeil was late to the action as they arrived to the "unknown temple" near Lanexa. Ferengeil stayed behind with most of the others at the temple while some of them including a resurfaced ally, the powerful blue lizard creature called Planekeeper. Ferengeil did not know that they were about to face Marudeux, but as soon as the power of Paradox Gate appeared there, he knew that he could not teleport there in time and would have to leave the battle to Revo, Planekeeper and Trinitius. Fighting back for the future As the battle which was out of Ferengeil's reach concluded at Revolution Realm, he felt a mysterious power grabbing a hold of him. He wondered what it could be and tried resisting it, but realized almost immediately that it was an ally aware of his bestial nature, trying summon him into Dystopia! He stopped resisting and felt the summoning technique yank him through dimensions. He appeared at the battle arena of Dystopia. He met the gaze of his summoner, Melody, and then that of the enemy, Marudeux, and realized that the battle against Marudeux was to be fought here to the bitter end. At Marudeux's side stood Siegmund, the ghastly messenger. Ferengeil was not alone, as Samael, Micoda and others appeared into the ring by teleporting from the temple. Marudeux wanted to continue where they left off and challenged Samael into a summoning duel and fought using the last of his summons, the powerful Chrocanth. At the same time Siegmund confronted Ferengeil, Brimstone, Robert Baramov and a helping hand, Seleka. Siegmund the summoned assassin fought the others, but despite its cunning it fell to their strength, especially as Ferengeil still had a burning desire to keep his friends and subordinates safe. Finally, Marudeux unleashed his own powers and continued clashing against Samael, but as they battled, Melody used her songs and Micoda attacked. With their combined efforts, Marudeux was driven to a corner where it had to use its last resort against them. Revealing his master plan, he used the special material, Dream Dust, which was used to construct the arena. He used it to transform the ring of the arena into Bridge of Tomorrow, like it was a road in flight, ''but due to its powerfully repelling nature most of the people fell off. The bridge only carried Samael, the chosen of Spirit of Khalmotep, to a final duel. Ferengeil felt Micoda join Samael in fighting Marudeux aboard the bridge-like platform. For a moment, Ferengeil and the others on the ground did nothing but rest and wonder what to do next. However, they understood at some point that maybe Marudeux had had a purpose in bringing them together and using the airship. After all, the bridge apparently connected to Crimson Spiral in order to what was likely infiltration. Ferengeil told the others that he would go to Crimson Spiral even alone and find Gega to make him regret that they ever discarded him when he was just a small fox, as he would liberate the world of the evils that lurked within. He asked who would come with him, and Brimstone and Robert Baramov told that they would follow him even to their end. The others weren't quite fighters of the same caliber. Seleka said that he was about to return to Revolution Realm, but wished them success anyway. Ferengeil and his two men arrived at the Crimson Spiral, but before they met any resistance, Seleka re-appeared. Ferengeil was content to see him again, knowing that he was a great help in battle. Together they ascended to third floor, where the masters of the fortress awaited. It was Clairvoyant Seer and Hadras, the latter yet in humanoid form. While fighting, suddenly a portal opened. Ferengeil noticed that it was likely Gega's, and ordered Brimstone to enter. Judging from the sudden, anxious reactions from his enemies, he told Brimstone to hurry and get in as it was likely an attempt by Gega to gain reinforcements in the battle on top floor. By just the three of them, they continued fighting, but at some point Spirit of Khalmotep entered Ferengeil and he knew then that one of their strongest, the fusion elemental Marolos (born of fusion of Samael, Melody and the summon Sol Paul), had just been lost to madness, and there was a need for them to dispatch of the duo in front of them and continue to help on the battle of the top floor. After taking some damage, Hadras avoided what seemed like a finishing blow by turning into his true form, the Flametongue Dragon, in a split second and surprising the opposition. The battle was still fairly close, but suddenly Seleka unleashed a quick energy melee strike that critically injured the head of the Flametongue Dragon. Ferengeil was glad, but Seleka hurried up ahead without giving him even a chance to thank for the commendable combat support. Ferengeil then hurried too, reaching top floor and Welkere, who was panting and weakened by the battle against Gega. On the top of the fortress, on a viewing platform, he stood and looked upon the magnificent backdrop of the horizon and the man in front of him who was not only powerful, but who had set his life into motion through a constant, instilled sense of worthlessness. He was there to kill him, to bring an end to Gega. However, he was not so clouded by his feelings that he could mistake the sight in front of him. There, on the platform stood the lifeless and time-frozen body of Phantom of the Apocalypses. Ferengeil unleashed a new kind of power which was Pure Vengeance Mode and attacked the man. Yet his techniques seemed less powerful than usually, and when he understood why, he felt foolish. Indeed, what seemed like a corpse of the Phantom, had used his mystical techniques to cause the attacks to backfire and Gega to remain relatively unharmed by them. ''"You cannot escape the dream! No one can!" ''he shouted ominously. Ferengeil realized that the seeming sleep and no initial energy flow in the Phantom was a ruse only to distract him, but he would not be stopped. Ferengeil did know that his only chance in overpowering Gega who was weak from battling some of the strongest entities of the world. He unleashed all the energy he could and executed Devil's Vendetta, an all-in move that physically struck to the target. Phantom's mystical intervention failed to contain the sheer power and momentum of the attack, with the blow pushing Gega off the platform into a sure-death fall. With the attack's power wearing off, Phantom responded with ''"Burst of Banishment!" ''and caused Ferengeil to fall, purging the fox of all its Modes and powers. As it was stripped of all it had gained, it reverted to a fox pup, falling down to the sands of Sepmornia. Ferengeil was knocked out by the fall, barely alive. He was blissfully unaware of the great battle called Battle for Humanity's Future in which his subordinates fought. The mighty Phantom of the Apocalypses faced the best fighters of True World in a combat and defeated them, but just barely. It levitated elsewhere, where a lone fighter finally sacrificed himself to end the threat. Rise of Inferno Group Ferengeil was reunited with his subordinates some time later. It was almost miraculous how they had survived the battle while many had not. Apparently the sage Welkere had tried a suicidal explosion tactic, which had still only weakened the Phantom of the Apocalypses but had cost many of the fighters' lives. Baramov and Brimstone were courageous enough to have attacked Phantom head-on but had been easily trumped and sent falling down to sands below as well. In the coming years, they attempted different means of regaining Ferengeil's powers. However, his Modes were gone for good. He had no other option but to try and gain new ones. It just so happened that there was still a great deal of energy floating around in the Crimson Spiral. He harnessed it with extensive rituals and caused the fortress to eventually collapse as he absorbed its energy. Soon after the Battle for Humanity's Future was over, First Corporation, a revolutionary company with next-level technology had started operations in the desert. Its operations and offerings in healthcare and entertainment attracted many people to come to live there. It was this way that The Metropolis began forming. It is also known as Rise of Corporations timeline due to the fact that a certain prophecy was apparently predicting the rise and fall of an age. Seven years after First Corporation established itself, Ferengeil moved into the city with the intention of making his presence known once again by creating a security business. As he was moving in, he was approached by Tarkus to join Ten Gladiator Kings. He accepted. Around this time, the others of the ten are recruited as well. Due to this, he reconsiders and becomes an invisible figure, taking the identity of the elderly Diablos once again. Ferengeil chose the name Inferno Group. At first, he had regular companies as customers at the northern side of town, but it began to change. The Ten Gladiator Kings, the organization he joined had great interest in securing their illegal assets without someone asking questions and Ferengeil was fit for that. Ferengeil also had to adjust to the fact that a new religious organization was establishing a presence in the north. This group followed a very peculiar character, the immensely powerful Marolos who was the elemental born of Samael and Melody's fusion. He was now called Prophet Marolos, and it meant that Ferengeil's clients from now on were mostly going to be the Prophet's followers. Fall of Corporations The news of Micoda's awakening reached Ferengeil's ears, and he was quick to realize that something might be happening. Few days afterwards, Spirit of Khalmotep enters Ferengeil just as he was summoned to an emergency meeting with the Ten Gladiator Kings. Tarkus informs them of a powerful terrorist attack that took place that morning in the Main Square of The Metropolis. He assures the Ten Gladiator Kings present that there is a chance that some of them may be considered suspects, but if such problems arise, he will take care of them because they are "like a family". None of them admit to be involved, and while some question if anyone among the ten of them could be motivated to commit such terrors, especially the infamous Trenichar von Arcatem, they agree that it's not likely. Ferengeil, however, is already aware of the attack because Micoda saw it earlier in a vision. Tarkus is glad that their operations, including the diamond smuggling operation of Ashamann and weapon purchases by Mortimer Pace, are going as planned and there was only a generally satisfactory discussion about the incident. He then adjourns the Kings, and Ferengeil leaves, knowing that he must witness the scene of the incident with his own eyes. Ferengeil quickly checks the scene of the incident and confirms that the strange explosion has wrecked the Main Square, just like in Micoda's vision. It also appears that the secret police CRYPTIC has sealed off the scene to investigate it, and Ferengeil leaves to his group's headquarters. He mobilizes his subordinates to find out more about the incident, but none of them find any good clues. Right as Robert Baramov attempts to leave to look again, he comes back around to the group's top floor offices. Ferengeil immediately senses the irregularity of Robert's actions and tries to pre-emptively hit him. However, Robert defends himself. A surge of Might of Darkness rises from him, and it calls out to the Spirit of Khalmotep with Robert's mouth: ''"I am the Spirit of Hunted Gods. I have come to show you that whoever you possess, I will come and I will kill them. You cannot defeat me." Feeling slightly intimidated by these words, Spirit of Khalmotep leaves the body of Ferengeil. It was hoping that the conflict would be resolved by its departure. However, Ferengeil prepares for an all-out battle, armed with Soulfire, before Spirit of Khalmotep leaves the scene. Category:Characters